My Undead Companion
by SolaLupin
Summary: I like this story, but I kind of don't, so read it, and let me know if I should delete it or not.
1. Chapter 1

I walked off the airplane and plopped right down on a chair. "Finally, I'm home," I thought to myself. My plane had just landed in London. For the past..._few_ years, I had been living in a small town in Washington called Forks. I lived with a...well, let me just be frank. I have been living with a coven of vampires, because I'm a vampire. Anyways – as I lifted myself off the chair all I could think of was him. The only person in my old life that I know is still alive. Oh, and there's one more thing you should know, I'm forever and always, fourteen. I left the airport as quickly as possible and headed out into the street. I decided to see my old house, even though it would probably just depress me. I was right. Of course a new family was living there. I looked in the window to the kitchen, and so many memories came into my head: my mom, my sister, and my little dog. I began to tear up. I turned to run, but I stopped myself. I was done running. I headed over to the park to calm myself down. I was practically dying of thirst, and I'm not talking about water. There was a man thin the corner, but I wouldn't. Not after all the time I spent training with the Cullens. But the nearest forest seemed so far. My mind was going at about a hundred miles an hour. Then I heard it, and everything stopped. My heart began to pound...no wait; my heart would have begun to pound, if I had a heart. I began to run towards that oh so familiar sound. I stopped, as the magical blue box appeared, seemingly out of thin air, right in front of me. A man came out of it. HE seemed startled to see me right in front of him. Then he smiled. I hoped I wasn't tearing up, because even though he had a new face, I could still recognize the Doctor's smile anywhere. "Hi," I said, weakly. "Hi," he replied. Then we both began to laugh, and hug each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then we realized that he was the Face of Boe!" he finished. "Seriously? Well, I mean I guess it makes sense if he can live forever," I agreed. "So," I continues, "you've been traveling alone since then? That's unlike you." He seemed a beet solemn, and I really didn't want to pry, but I really did want to know. "Oh, well...she had to go back to her family...I just came back." I could tell I had made him uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't-" "It's fine. I-" Abruptly ending this awkwardness I said, "You know what, lets erm...lets just change the subject." Great, now he thinks I'm prying. "You know, there's this little shop, and they have the _best_ chips," I suggested. "Really? Then what are we waiting for?" He replied. He's so good at changing the subject. On the way to the shop, we were just catching up, when suddenly there was a scream. " Of course," I thought to myself, "never a dull moment with the Doctor." Naturally, we ran toward the scream. We were there just in time. This creepy spider thing was about to eat a woman. The Doctor began to distract it, while I went over to help the woman. I had completely forgotten about how thirsty I was until i smelt the woman. I had to pinch my nose as I helped her up. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yes," said the woman, breathless. I looked over at the Doctor; he seemed to be reasoning with the creature. My thirst was overtaking me; I ran. I ran so fast that I was out of city limits in a matter of seconds. I came to a small, forested area. I practically feasted on the little animals. I won't go into the details. By the time i was full it was nightfall. "Wonderful," I thought to myself. "Now the Doctor is going to think I ditched him." I ran back to the spot where we helped the woman. To my surprise, the Doctor was waiting on a park bench. "I'm really sorry. You must think I'm horrible or something, but-" I stopped, he looked like he wasn't even listening. "Doctor-" "I understand, but the...for your sake I'll say spider thing...it...it killed the woman." I didn't quite know what to say. "Oh," was all I could come up with. The Doctor sat there a moment, then popped up onto his feet. "Alright then, we should get going," he said. Damn, it really frustrates me sometimes, when he just goes right from a serious conversation, to some sort of unrelated comment. But I guess that's how he is. "Yes, lets...lets just go." We got to the TARDIS,(for those of you who don't know, its a time machine/spaceship/teleportation thingy. A.k.a.: magical blue box, since its in the shape of a blue telephone box), and as we got in the Doctor popped back into his old self again. "So, where do you want to go? Travel in time, see another planet, meet a famous person? Oh, I'd love to meet Charles Dickens." He said all of this very quickly, then looked at me for an answer. "Erm...I know! Lets solve a murder. How about the assassination of JFK?" I suggested, why not solve some sort of big mystery. "Thaaaat...that is a brilliant idea. You know you are full of brilliant ideas." He said. "Well, thank you. Can we go, or what?" I teased. "Right, right, to Dallas, Texas, November, 1963!" He announced, as he switched some dials on the TARDIS. Then we were off. It was a much bumpier ride than it used to be, but it was so much fun. As we opened up the TARDIS, we obviously weren't in the sixties. "Erm...Doctor, where are we...and when are we?" I was quite confused. "Well," he answered, "I think we made it to Texas, but at around...damn, _eighteen_-sixties. Well, who says we can't have just as much fun in the Wild West? Eh?" He could always make the best of almost every situation. "Are you sure," I teased. "Weeeeel...yeap." He gave me that smile, the one that says something like 'lets get going, we've got people to meet, places to see.'


End file.
